Gretchen learns a lesson
by Family Witch
Summary: WARNING WILL CONTAIN SPANKING OF CHILD FROM GUARDIAN DON'T LIKE DON'T READ This is the story of a young thief who receives a fiery lesson to her behind for stealing.


Lucy. The sweet and caring aunt to Gretchen . She's patient. Which she'll need to be if she's dealing with Gretchen. In this story Lucy is Gretchen's guardian because her parents died. Sad ik.

Gretchen. A happy go lucky girl. She's a sweet girl. But she has a mischievous side that sometimes gets her into trouble. Luckily she has Lucy to put her on the right path.

Now this is where our tale begans

Gretchen was in the kitchen. Staring hungrily at her auntie Lucy's purse, which was sat on the kitchen table, unguarded. Now, normally Greta would never dream of stealing from anyone. Let alone Lucy. But she really really wanted the money she knew it held inside for some reason. It was an almost unexplainable, selfish desire.

She supposed she wanted to buy something pricey. But for whatever reason she was feeling this strong and greedy impulse, Gretchen found herself digging her hand through the purse before pulling out her aunt's wallet.

She cautiously looks about the kitchen, her aunt was currently home with her and could appear at any moment. Gretchen didn't want to get grounded or something worse for this. She wanted to succeed.

She then opens her aunt's wallet and pulls out roughly 500 dollars in bills. She smirks mischievously. She had done it! She got it!

Lucy walked into the kitchen and was about to ask Gretchen if she wanted to watch a movie and eat cream when she realized what she saw. Her niece holding her wallet and a hand full of cash. She was being robbed by her own flesh and blood! "Excuse me, young lady. But what do you think you're doing?" She asks, steely calm.

Gretchen jumps and drops the wallet and cash, the bills fluttering to the ground. She looks nervous, realizing she was caught red handed. She looked down, avoiding eye contact. She knew she was in trouble now.

Lucy was very upset with Gretchen to say the least. She cares for the girl as if she was her own daughter and she'd have the nerve to steal from her?! She takes a calming breath. It wouldn't bode well to be angry. Not when she had a naughty niece to discipline. Discipline as she rightly deserves. No more and no less.

"Greta Klein." Lucy says softy, using the girl's real name. "I am so very disappointed in you. How dare you steal from me. I do everything for you. I all but spoil you, young lady." Lucy let her hurt feelings coat her words.

Gretchen, or Greta as is her birth name, hangs her head in shame. What was she thinking? Why would she do this? She adores her aunt. She knew better than to steal from her and yet...she foolishly did. "I'm sorry. I don't know why...I...t-tried to steal from you."

Lucy fixes her with a glare as she bends down and picks up her cash and wallet. She returns her niece's ill gotten treasures to her purse, which she puts on her shoulder* "Stand in the corner by the fridge and wait for me to return. Don't let me catch you disobeying."

The girl obediently rushed to the corner and put her nose in it. Too ashamed and and nervous to move an inch. She hears her aunt leave the room and come back after a few minutes. But those few minutes were torturous. Waiting for whatever hell may befall her.

Lucy had merely gone upstairs to hide her money from her niece. She thought it was sad she had to even do that. How could the girl violate her trust like that? Lucy glares at the fidgeting girl in the corner and walks up behind her, giving her bottom a firm slap.

"Oww!" Yelps Gretchen in surprise as she was suddenly spun around and found herself very close to her aunt's disappointed glare. "Uhh..." was all she could manage.

"Hun, I love you but I feel so disrespected right now. Never have I imagined I would have to deal with you STEALING from me." Lucy scolds the girl, giving her bottom another slap.

"Ow...I'm sorry." Was all Gretchen had to say for herself. She had a distinct feeling her kind and merciful aunt was going to beat her behind soundly. Which is a contrast to what she normally is like. Usually the worst Gretchen got was a pop or two and some firm words. Maybe a grounding.

Gretchen knew she deserves what she has coming. She pushed her aunt too far this time.

Lucy sighs and shakes her head. "Regardless. You need to be disciplined. And I won't lie. You're in for a good spanking, missy." She doesn't falter in her verdict, even when her niece whines in fear. "Bend over the table and bare your bottom. Now."

Gretchen shakily goes over to the table and bends over it, her bottom sticking out. Slowly, she pulls her skirt up and pulled her panties down. Her bottom was exposed and ready for discipline. Greta stiffens when she hears her aunt position herself behind and gave her 3 hard slaps to each cheek. "Owowowow!!" She cries out.

Aunt Lucy begins rhythmically spanking her niece's butt, aiming to build up a nice sting. She ignores the teen girl's whimpers and yips of pain, only going harder and faster. Before stopping suddenly.

Gretchen reached back to rub her butt but her hands were slapped away. She looks behind herself, nervously watching her aunt. Not daring to get up and defy her aunt right now.

"Hmmm...I'm sorry, baby. But I'm going to be especially hard on you this time." Lucy says, as she takes the fly swatter off of its wall hook. She goes up behind the bent over thief and begins raining stinging spanks down on her bottom with the painful tool.

"Ow! Owowow! Ow! Wahh!" Gretchen's pink butt gradually turn a shade of red as she felt an intense pain in her bottom she's never felt before. She sobbed her eyes out as she was disciplined. Her bottom's sting growing by the second.

Crack, swish, spank. Lucy was very rhythmic and systematic. Give one cheek a swat. Then the other one. After a few rounds of this she would swat center of the reddening bottom. Aiming for all the sit spots to really drive this lesson home.

Once Lucy thought the crying girl, staining the table top with her tears has been punished enough, -and if her red bottom meant anything, she most likely was - she stood the hysterical girl up and watched with dim amusement as Gretchen bounced up and down on her heels, rubbing the sting out of her bottom.

Gretchen was definitely in some Intense pain. She couldn't help but jump up and down like a fool as she rubbed. Anything to relieve the burning pain she felt in her rear.

After a few minutes, she calmed down enough to stand there, bare bottomed, sniffling in dull resentment. She even refused to look at her aunt when she said her name. Her feelings were quite hurt honestly. She knew she had done wrong but that hurt so much!!

She was surprised when she was handed an ice pack fresh from the freezer and got a kiss on the cheek.

Lucy didn't like the angry resentful aura she got from Gretchen after she calmed down enough to be reduced to sniffling. She only wanted to teach her a lesson. Not make the girl angry with her. So Lucy had put the fly swatter away and opted to get her pouting niece some relief.

"Why the surprise?" She asks her dumbfounded charge. " I still love you, hun. Now why don't we watch a movie and eat some ice cream to cheer you up?" She said with a kindly smile.

Lucy couldn't help but grin at the excitement and relief she saw on the teen's face.

*several minutes later*

Lucy and Gretchen can be seen in the living room, watching a pg-13 movie while eating vanilla ice cream. While Lucy was siting normally, Gretchen was laying down on her stomach, with the icepack placed on her now clothed rear end.

She sits up suddenly and pulls her aunt into a tight hug, some tears trickle from her eyes. She pulls away and looks her aunt square in the eye.

Lucy would never believe the words she heard next.

"I love you...mom." says Gretchen, softly and shyly. Possibly fearing rejection.

All mama Lucy had to do was pull her former niece, now daughter into a hug to show how she felt about the newly given title.

Sadly this is

THE END.


End file.
